Cake and Kisses
by thaliagrace04
Summary: As a daughter of Athena, she can't understand why she couldn't just out and tell him that she loves him. She doesn't understand her hesitation and lack of knowledge. One-shot. Percabeth. Entry for PowerofWords12's contest: Round Three.


**Hey, you guys. This is my contest entry for PowerofWords12's contest: Round Three. This round's stories had to be inspried by a quote. That's it. Any quote. Thsi was really hard ofr me, seeing as I had a hard time finding the perfect quote that had the theme bunnies running like chickens with their heads cut off. Fun stuff. Those damn bunnies.**

**Just an FYI: I miht update Olympian Gold tonight, seeing as I have another chapter ready to be typed, so check it out, 'kay? Enjoy, people!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own PJO or any of the characters used in this story. The end.**

oOo

"_I love you like a fat kid loves cake." – "21 Questions", 50 Cent_

oOo

She had been waiting for him to take the first step—to tell her he loved her. She couldn't say it first. It would make her too vulnerable. As a daughter of Athena, vulnerable wasn't good. Annabeth Chase knew that.

So, as a daughter of Athena, why didn't she have the courage to tell him first?

That was one thing she'd never know. She thought. This situation aggravated her to no end. She groaned out of irritation. She never knew what to do when it came to Percy and what she felt for him.

They'd been through so much. They had retrieved Zeus' own master bolt, found and brought back both Grover and the Golden Fleece, rescued Artemis (Well, Percy did. Annabeth was kind of under a burden at the moment.), figured their way through the Labyrinth, and even been the saviors of Olympus.

So why couldn't she just tell him that she loved him, she wondered for the umpteenth time.

"Annabeth, what're you doing out here this late?" The sound of Percy's voice pulled her out of the frustration that was her thoughts, and made her jerk up into a sitting position and turning to face him so fast it gave her whiplash.

"What?"

"I asked you why you were out here this late. Is something wrong?" He was looking at her curiously.

Annabeth blinked at him. Then rubbed the back of her neck, feeling annoyed with herself that she had been so easily snuck up on, and by a son of Poseidon, no less.

"Oh, um, I was just just—thinking. Why? It's not that late."

He came to sit beside her before saying dubiously, "Annabeth, its 2:37 in the morning." He paused. "Are you sure everything's all right? You've been acting real funny the last couple of days. What're you hiding?"

"Nothing's wrong, Percy. Just give it a rest, alright?" It came out sharper than she had intended it, and she saw the hurt flash through his eyes. She instantly felt guilt overcome her. She signed and closed her eyes for a second before reopening them.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't mean to tell me to shut up?" The boy sitting next to her asked in a doubtful tone.

"I did not tell you to shut up! I merely said to drop the subject!" Annabeth protested in response to her boyfriend's lack of sense.

"Yeah, well, underlined in your harsh words was the message: 'PERCY! Shut up and leave me alone already!'"

"Perseus Jackson! I did not tell you to shut up! But I will if you continue this conversation!" She glared daggers at him, but underneath the surface of her hard gray eyes, Percy could see she was sort-a, kind-a amused with him.

"You know you love me," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Percy, just walk away before you lose yet another argument."

"You know it's true.  
"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too. You just won't admit it because you are one of those stubborn, mule-headed daughters of Athena."

She gaped at him. "Did you seriously just call me mule-headed?" She asked threateningly.

"Yes?"

"You seem undecided. Was it yes or no, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy held up his index finger. "One: if I say yes you'll probably gut me like a fish right here." He held up another finger before continuing. "Two: you called me Seaweed Brain, so I'm off the hook." He held up yet another finger, but what his next subject would be stayed a mysterious to Annabeth. "Three: is too!"

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night. Her boyfriend's head really was just like a coconut—filled with milk; except, in his case, sea water.

"Fine, Percy, I'll admit it."

"Admit what?"

She leaned in to kiss her clueless moron of a boyfriend, stopping when her own lip brushed his.

Her lips moved against his before she pulled away slightly and said quietly:

"That I love you like a fat kid loves cake."

oOo

**Aww, now wasn't that sweet. Not really. The end didn't exactly turn out as I had hoped. So . . . yeah. Fun suff. Let me know if you like it, or if I should go back and fix some of the parts.**

**Overall, I think this turned out all right. Wish me luck in the contest!! (And check out my other stories while you're at it.)**

**Review, por favor!**

**Luv, Bambi**


End file.
